epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg
Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg is the seventy-first installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the second bonus battle. It features the founder and CEO of Tesla, Inc. and SpaceX, Elon Musk, rapping against the creator of the social media network Facebook, Mark Zuckerberg. It was released on December 7th, 2018. Cast Rappers Nice Peter as Mark Zuckerberg EpicLLOYD as Elon Musk Cameos EpicLLOYD as Dianne Feinstein and Jean-Luc Picard Lyrics [Note: Elon Musk is in brown, Mark Zuckerberg is in blue, Dianne Feinstein is in pink, and Jean-Luc Picard is in red.] 'Elon Musk:' Call me Musk. (Uh!) I'm here to help. (Yeah!) Flush a Zucker-turd for humanity's health! I'm making brilliant innovations in a race against the Dark Ages! You provide a place to discover your aunt's…kinda racist! Got called to Senate, data hack. You acted so robotic Star Trek's like, "We need Lieutenant Data back!" I'm Tony Stark with a James Bond sprinkle tossed in, And I've been flossin' since you double-crossed the Winklevoss twins! 'Mark Zuckerberg:' Data was a lieutenant commander, to start, But I wouldn't expect you to understand an org chart. See, here's mine: I'm at the top (top), boss (boss), And I'm spitting fire like I'm hot (hot) sauce (sauce)! You can't sneak up on Zuck; I don't even fucking blink! I'm the CEO of KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK, INC.! I've been looking up your family; it gets dark, my god! Couldn't clean your daddy's laundry with Apar-Tide-pods! Watch me, Oculus, Instagram, WhatsApp. Post! I'm cleaning up like a Wet-nap. Boast! I drive around in a hatchback. Beep beep! I'll end your story like Snapchat. Ghost! Elon, you're nothing but an attention-seeking outcast, And your star is faded like you on a podcast! 'Elon Musk:' Dope smoking with Joe Rogan don't slow-motion my pace, man! When I'm conquering MySpace, it's actual space, man! I got a loan from the White House, boom! Sent that shit straight to the Moon! Now I'm taking mankind to Mars, but for your kind, man, I ain't got room! Your platform only launches depression! Who put the elf with no friends in charge of human connection? (Hey!) You claim to be some kind of saint, but you ain't! Why don't you Lean In and FaceMash my musky Dutch taint! I'm destined to rep Earth; you sold us out for some net worth! Your site's got so many Russian bots, they should call it the Social Nyet-work! 'Mark Zuckerberg:' Ooo, bots! I know A.I. gets you tweeting. I read your feed while eating toast from robot Morgan Freeman. You need to start sleeping; we can all see you're tired. You're about to be CE-Oh shit, he got fired! (Ooh!) You got all these companies, but they're incomplete! I've got one, and I fold money: income, pleat! Set your self-driving truck to haul your ass home 'Cause this battle's like PayPal: you got owned! Scrapped lyrics 'Elon Musk:' Call me Musk 'cause I reek of wealth! Poll Trivia General *This is the second official battle not associated with a season, after Deadpool vs Boba Fett. *This is the first battle to feature a character interacting with the subtitles. **As such, this is the second battle to have moving subtitles, after Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin. *This battle was released 698 days, or nearly two years, after the last battle (released January 9th, 2017), marking the longest gap between two successive battles. *This is the first battle to have a character's face modified in the thumbnail, as Mark Zuckerberg's eyes are edited to appear larger to appear more unnerving. *This is the seventh battle overall in which both title rappers are real people who are currently alive, after Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney, Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres, Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton and Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2. **However, this may be counted as the ninth overall if going by living during the time of release, as Kim Jong-il and Macho Man Randy Savage passed away after their battle and Muhammad Ali passed away after his battle was released. *This episode was the basis of an episode of Adults React by TheFineBros.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RCBvTmeOmM **It is one of eight battles to be featured in a React video by TheFineBros. *This is the first and only Epic Rap Battles of History released in 2018, not counting PewDiePie vs T-Series. *Throughout Zuckerberg's first verse, his laptop displays this wiki's home page. *Zuckerberg's organizational chart has Chuck Norris' name listed, along with the Epic Rap Battles of History series. *This is the first battle since Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson where each rapper has two verses and there are no third-party rappers. *This is the first battle since Terminator vs Robocop to feature only Peter and Lloyd, either as rappers or as cameos. **However, if the ED-209 is counted, then it would be the first rap battle since Mozart vs Skrillex to feature no one other than Peter and Lloyd. Production *This is the first battle released by ERB since leaving Maker Studios (now Disney Digital). *As heard in the behind the scenes, a different beat was used when recording and writing before switching to the current one. References *During Musk's line, "Call me Musk. (Uh!) I'm here to help. (Yeah!)", and between the lines "Why don't you Lean In and FaceMash my musky Dutch taint!" and "I'm destined to rep Earth; you sold us out for some net worth!", he held the Not-a-Flamethrower, which was invented by his company, the Boring Company. Errors *Mark Zuckerberg's desk is positioned so that he would be facing backwards while he is in the Philip A. Hart Senate Office Building. *At 0:28, the word 'you' is missing from the subtitles. *At 0:46 on the org chart, the name Sheryl Sanders is listed. However, the correct name of Facebook's COO is actually Sheryl Sandberg. *At 1:50, Musk's phone camera was keyed out with the green screen. *In the karaoke version of the video, the source file for the screenshot for the suggestion, PewDiePie vs T-Series, is missing, making it a red box with multilingual translations of "media offline". Related videos Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg. Behind the Scenes KARAOKE ♫ Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg INSTRUMENTAL References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Bonus Battle Category:Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD